Sephy's Quantum Leap
by doublecast meteor
Summary: Sephiroth takes a big leap from the world he's in now, to a totally different one. AU Rating may change
1. The Leap

Note: Just a story written by two obsessed and crazy girls. We'll be alternating chapters. I'm (Jessica) doing the first. Alicia will be doing the second. Please do not flame because it's not the the game. It says "AU" in the summary for a reason. Enjoy! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all its characters do not belong to us. They belong to Squaresoft.   
  
  
  
Sephy's Quantum Leap  
  
  
  
Sephy was casually strolling about the northern cave, in search for some challenging creatures to defeat. He knew he wouldn't find much; he could defeat almost anything.... scratch that.. he could defeat EVERYTHING. He was about to turn back, when a glint of green shone from behind a small boulder. He peered behind the boulder, trying to get a closer look. It was materia! Sephy picked it up, put it in his pocket, and turned back.  
  
After he was back in his nice, cozy cave, he took the green-glowing materia out to examine it more. It wasn't like any other materia he had seen before. Sure, regular materia were bright, but this materia was glowing! He could sense that it had great power.. and he wanted that power. He equipped it to his Masamune, discarding the one that was in its place, and set out for a battle. He came across a Master Tonberry and thought, 'Perfect!'. He attacked with the Masamune, and a blinding green flash was engulfing him. For a minute, he thought he was dying. Before he knew it, he was being smashed down on hard pavement. He quickly jumped to his feet, examined his surroundings, Masamune ready for attack.  
  
A car sped around Sephiroth, almost hitting him, horn blaring. "Get outta the road, moron!" Yelled the angry driver. Sephiroth walked across the road, ignoring all other rude comments that were directed at him from the drivers. Once he got to a sidewalk, he brushed himself off. He decided to walk to the nearest shop, all the while thinking, 'Where am I?' 


	2. What the...?!

Chapter Two by Alicia 

            As he walked, Sephiroth passed a street sign that read "Main Street". He stared at it a moment.

            "Main Street? Main Street of what?!" He huffed and continued on his way.

            The first shop he came to was full of jewelry. He walked quickly along the cases full of brightly colored stones, but seeing no materia (none!) he left.

            The next store he came to was full of leather goods. He had looked around at everything for nearly thirty seconds when an employee came over.

            "Why, hello, sir!" he said brightly, a huge grin plastered over his face. "Can I help you with anything?"

            "Yes," Sephiroth replied. "Where are the accessories with the materia slots?"

            "Mah-tee-ree-uh?" the man asked. "What's that?"

            "Materia slots, fool!" Sephiroth roared. He showed the materia slots on his gloves, armor, masamune. "MATERIA SLOTS!"

            "Umm, right," the man said. "Uh, I don't think that's a legal weapon, sir, and I'm going to hafta ask you to leave…"

            "Leave?!" Sephiroth snarled. "You dare tell me to leave! This shop is inadequate under ShinRa standards. I'll have to report you."

            "ShinRa? Man, maybe I should call – "

            "You won't be calling anyone! _Pale Horse_!"

            "…Ribbit." The man-frog could only watch helplessly as Sephiroth went berserk and destroyed all of his merchandise.

            "No materia slots, _bah_!" Sephiroth put his masamune away and strode out. "I sure hope you've got a Transform materia."

            "Rrrrrrribbit!!!" the man-frog said furiously, trying to hop after Sephiroth. But Sephy was walking too fast, and the frog had to give up.

            "What kind of town is this, to have no materia? And to not even KNOW what materia is! …Where the hell am I?!"

            "Lookee, momma!" a little boy said, pointing. "Itsa GOTH!"

            "I AM NOT A GOTH, YOU BRAT!"

            "Heehee, he's funny, huh, momma?" The little boy giggled and tugged at his embarrassed mother's hand.

            "Funny?" Sephiroth growled. "FUNNY? DO I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN TO YOU?!"

            "Heehee, yay!" the boy cried, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "Yaaay! More! More!"

            "Quiet," his mother whispered, trying to drag him away. "That's not nice…"

            "But momma – "

            "You'd better listen to her, brat!" Sephiroth roared. "SUPERNO – " He paused and reconsidered. He could get in serious trouble if he just blew this town up. So he sighed and just spun around, walking away.

            "Bye-bye, clownie!" the little boy was yelling. "Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

            "I hate kids," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.


End file.
